Anniversaire de l'équipage
by Weirdly-Wisely
Summary: Une série de One Shot sur les anniversaires de nos héros. Première victime : Zoro. PAUSE pour l'instant, désolée.


**Différents One Shot sur les anniversaires de nos héros, en premier Zoro, parce que je l'ai écrit le 10 novembre, mais j'ai toujours oublié de le publié. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Anniversaires de l'équipage**

Nous sommes le 08 novembre, dans trois jours c'est l'anniversaire de Zoro et tout l'équipage a décidé de lui faire une surprise. Mais bien entendus, trois jours, c'est vraiment très cour pour organiser une fête, surtout si c'est sensé être une surprise. Entre Sanji qui se demandait pourquoi on fêtait l'anniversaire du « crétin de marimo » et Luffy qui se disait que Zoro voulait de la viande comme cadeau, ils n'étaient pas gâtés.

Le 11 arriva et la fête n'était pas entièrement prête. Chacun avait acheté un cadeau à Zoro, mais ce ne fut que le soir que la véritable fête commença. Luffy, Ussop et Chopper étaient très excités, Robin était on ne peut plus calme, Nami ajoutait la touche finale à la décoration et Sanji préparait le gateau avec on ne peut plus de mauvaise volonté. Du grand n'importe quoi.

La soirée arriva et Sanji fut désigné pour aller chercher le bretteur et le ramener sur le pont.

- Baka-marimo, on a besoin de toi sur le pont, dit le cuisinier.

- Débrouillez-vous sans moi, surtout toi ero-cook, répondit le bretteur.

- Nami-san, m'a dit que tu avais cinq minutes pour venir ou elle n'achètera plus d'alcool.

- Je viens.

Nami avait en effet dit à Sanji d'utiliser cet argument, mais en dernier recours. Car juste l'idée d'être privé d'alcool pouvait faire bouger Zoro. C'est passablement énervé que le bretteur arriva sur le pont .

- Joyeux anniversaire !, crièrent les Mugiwaras.

- Quoi ?, demanda Zoro, interloqué.

- Ben, c'est ton anniversaire, dit Luffy comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Ca je le sais, dit Zoro. Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

- Pour faire la fête, hurlèrent Ussop et Chopper.

- Je te préviens, ce n'est pas gratuit une telle fête, annonça Nami.

- Sorcière, murmura Zoro.

Sanji apporta le gâteau, Zoro avait maintenant 20 ans, et cela faisait presque un ans qu'il avait rejoins Luffy. Justement le capitaine des Mugiwaras était tellement excité qu'il hurlait comme un fou.

- Vite Zoro, ouvres tes cadeaux !, hurla Luffy.

- Mais quels cadeaux ?, demanda Zoro

- On doit aller les chercher, hurlèrent Luffy, Chopper et Ussop.

Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard avec une grosse barrique.

- Joyeux anniversaire !, hurla tout l'équipage.

- Ca c'est de ma part, de Nami, de Ussop, de Chopper, de Robin et de Sanji, dit Luffy en tendant la barrique à Zoro.

- Autant d'alcool, ça a du vous coûter cher, dit Zoro en ouvrant la barrique.

- Et ça c'est un autre cadeau, dit Nami en lui tendant une feuille.

- C'est quoi ?, demanda Zoro.

- La liste de tes dettes.

- Zoro détailla attentivement la liste et il tomba par terre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zoro ?, demanda Luffy.

- C'est horrible, impossible, répondit Zoro.

- Y avait quoi de si terrible sur cette feuille Nami ?, demanda Luffy.

- Ben rien, il me doit juste un... deux... 20... 80... 100... 260 millions de Berrys, dit Nami.

- Autant ?, demandèrent tout les membres de l'équipage.

- Oui.

Quatre heures plus tard, tous étaient soit complètement saoul, c'était le cas de Chopper (qui avait voulut boire de l'alcool), de Zoro, de Luffy et de Ussop (ils avaient fait un concours avec Zoro), soit fatigué pour Robin et Sanji (les cris c'est fatigant), donc la navigatrice dut réveiller les quatre derniers pour qu'ils n'aient pas de mauvaise surprise s'il se mettait à pleuvoir.

- Réveillez-vous, s'il pleut vous allez être trempé, dit Nami.

- Hm, répondirent les quatre qui avaient l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

- Et puis faites ce que vous voulez !, dit la rousse avant de rentrer dans sa cabine.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis affligée, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu écrire comme conn***** bah, c'est pas grave, après l'anniversaire de notre petit renne au nez bleue.

A la prochaine.

Reviews please.


End file.
